<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fantasy by sixsixsix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625895">A Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsixsix/pseuds/sixsixsix'>sixsixsix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Choking, Dom/sub, Incest, Klaus in a skirt :), Kliego smut, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Cumplay, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, domination kink, jerking off, kliego - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsixsix/pseuds/sixsixsix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus gets off and you get to hear about all the dirty things he imagines while doing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Age is never specified in this fic, except implications that he’s a teenager (since he still lives at home and all) so you can pretty much imagine him anywhere from 13-18 depending on your age.<br/>Anyway here’s your warnings just to be safe!:</p><p>!! TW !!<br/>Implied consensual non-con<br/>Homophobic slurs<br/>It says in the tags masochism and I mean it!! Klaus REALLY wants to be hit in the face and called a bitch so if you don’t like the mentioning of things like hitting/bruising/choking/verbal abuse do not read this! </p><p>Have fun!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus sighs as he finally sinks into the warmth of his blankets, his mattress slumping beneath him and swallowing him up like a big hug. He feels the fire in his muscles burn out, feels the satisfactory of relaxation hit him at last, after what he swears was a thousand years of nonstop training. Quiet, after a thousand years of nonstop arguing and shouting and so, so many stupid voices from his stupid siblings. Alone, finally, and he plans to enjoy his time.</p><p> </p><p>His body lifts off the bed, only to pull off his long socks and free his little feet. He tossed them onto the floor and laid back, lifting his hands to rest on his stomach. He thought happy things—like how pretty he looked today. Still looks pretty, maybe better, after all the sweating from training. Probably looks like a whore now with his makeup all messy. He imagines his own face, how his eyeliner is probably all smudged, and his cheeks are all red from running, lipgloss all over his face from wiping his mouth with the back of his hand every time his face gets sweaty. Imagines it’s not from that, but from being fucked so hard. Imagines his eyeliner is all smudged from tears, like he got fucked in the throat and couldn’t help his eyes getting all glossy and watery. He likes those thoughts. Makes him hard, imagining the praise he’d get if he weren’t in his bedroom, but on his knees somewhere with a stranger. How he’d pull Klaus’ hair and tell him what a pretty little bitch he is.</p><p> </p><p>His hands reach under his skirt and tug at his underwear until they’re around his ankles, then he kicks them off somewhere with his socks. He lays his hands on top of his skirt, presses the soft pleats into his hardening cock, exhales a quiet moan as his fingers wrap around himself through the fabric. Wishes he was there. Imagines it so vividly, thinks of all the things that stranger would do to him. Maybe he’s big and strong and he’d put his hands around Klaus’ neck, squeeze until he can’t breathe, and Klaus would be helpless. So helpless, would scratch and flail but he wouldn’t breathe again until the man decided to let go of him. Klaus reaches under his skirt and gets a hand around himself for real, plays with the precum at his tip with his thumb. Keeps thinking good things.</p><p> </p><p>Now he’s on a bed, in his imagination, and he’s gasping for air. Before he can even catch his breath, those big hands are back on his neck, just keeping him there on the edge of death and oblivion, abusing him just for the sake of proving power. Just to show Klaus how weak he is, how owned he is.</p><p> </p><p>He’s breathing heavy now. He sits up quickly, just to tug off his stupid vest, barely manages to get the buttons of his shirt undone before he’s lying back down and stroking his dick again, trying not to lose his train of thought. He likes this scenario. Likes the idea of those same big hands on his thighs, holding him so hard, so rough and careless that he’s got bruises blossoming all over his pretty smooth skin. He moans quietly, his free hand running up his bare stomach, up to his nipples, just as he imagines the man’s mouth around them. Bites his lip as he draws circles around them, imagining it’s a tongue, imagines the pinch of his fingertips is the man’s teeth toying with him. His hips jerk up into his slow strokes.</p><p> </p><p>Then his fingers come up higher, until their at his mouth, runs them softly and lovingly around his own lips. He moans, imagining the stranger pressing at his glossy lips, pressing in and feeling his sweet tongue. He sucks, sucks them down and fucks his own mouth with them. Imagines the man in his head shoving his fingers down his throat, imagines gagging and sputtering around them, coughing when they’re gone. He chokes himself with his own fingers, kind of on accident, and pulls them out quickly. He moans and moves his hand fast so the spit doesn’t drip on his chest. Moves his hand down, until his fingers can touch his hole. God, he imagines the press of his fingertips is a tongue, soft and gentle and teasing his little pink hole.</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but moan imagining it, a tongue licking him open, warm and wet and sloppy, eating him out like a girl. Like a dirty, dirty boy. God, like a little whore, letting a man eat him out like that. He shoves a finger into himself, moaning a little too loud. He pushes all the way in and wiggles the digit, looking for his prostate. When he hits it, he almost moans again, but bites his lip to stifle it. He imagines the man climbing back over him, holding his bony little hips in one hand so tight and pinning him to the bed while he finger fucks him with the other, pistons out of him harshly, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Again, imagines all the pretty yellow bruises coming in on his body, all the marks that his family would tease him for, imagines them calling him a slut for it. Imagines Diego, how disgusted he’d be. How he’d probably grab Klaus by the front of his shirt and hold him against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Whore,” he’d spit. Maybe call him a faggot. That one burns as much as it turns him on. “You’re such a useless slut, all you do is give away your little body to creeps, always so eager and desperate, like a little bitch. Like a needy little faggot.” Klaus moans, wiggles helplessly as he adds another finger. The hand on his dick is flying now, his hips fucking up and down into his fist and onto his fingers. He feels so hot, his hair is sweaty, he’s so close now.</p><p> </p><p>God, he imagines it’s Diego now, Diego’s big hands bruising him up. Imagines it’s his brother abusing him, holding him down and fucking him hard, calling him names. Maybe he hits him, oh fuck, maybe he slaps Klaus across his face. Maybe he jerks off on his face, covers Klaus with all his cum, ‘cause that’s all he’s good for, just a little cumslut used for pleasure. He’s whimpering constantly now, trying to be quiet. Both his hands are aching, moving rapidly, so desperately while he thrashes. Diego, fuck, oh, Diego, he cries his brothers name. He imagines the taste of Diego’s cum—or the feel of it. Imagines it filling him up, flooding his hole all hot and sticky deep inside him, his body all used up and soaked by Diego. He twitches, trembles, fucks his hand hard and shaky as he spurts onto his stomach and his skirt. Moans quietly, little oh’s and Diego’s while he milks himself until he’s empty, until he’s all worn out and covered in his own cum. His hands drop and he melts like ice cream against his sheets.</p><p> </p><p>His face flushes when his fingers feel his spend, and flushes even darker when he thinks of Diego, how he’d gotten off to the thought of his own brother. God, maybe he is filthy. He sighs and lays there, staring up at his ceiling and listening to the wind outside his window. He’d better clean up before it starts drying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>